Compositions that form hydrophobic and oleophobic coatings can be useful to render surfaces repellant to both water-based and organic-based materials. Such surfaces having hydrophobic and oleophobic properties would generally be easier to clean, be non-staining, and have a low surface energy. Surfaces with a low surface energy can be useful, for example, in relation to industrial and consumer goods to provide a high degree of slip, or anti-stiction, to materials that contact the surface. Prior hydrophobic and oleophobic coatings, however, often suffer from a number of detriments that prevent their widespread adoption, including poor durability, relatively thin coatings, and the need to apply the coating using a multi-step process. Therefore, there is a need for a durable coating and a simplified application process whereby the durable coating can easily be applied to render a substrate both hydrophobic and oleophobic.